Total Drama High School
by thefunnykid
Summary: What happens when a guy who's been to prison moves to your school.DuncanxBridgette,minor GwenxOC
1. New kid

**Bold means POV**

_When tilted means thinking_

Normal mean saying

**Duncan's POV**

_Hey my names Duncan Smith and my parents are making go to a new school and I do not like the idea because they had look for school with no people who have been to jail and this one was it._

"Duncan we're here" my mom said

"Great" My dad said

_After about 10 minutes of unpacking my things mom called be to talk_

"Duncan we know you been to jail a few times and that's the only reason we are doings this" Mother said "So we want you to go to school tomorrow."

_Great I have been just move here and I have to high school already_

**Courtney POV**

_Hey my name is Courtney and I'm a straight A's student, president of are school, and dating a guy in are school name Trent. I have to best friends name Bridgette and Gwen._

_I just got a texts message. It from Bridgette, she says_

Court have u heard of the new kid-Bridge

Yeah, I heard he been to jail 5 times-Court

O.K. c u at skool-Bridge

_Mom then called me down for breakfast which was pancakes, then left for school_


	2. Science class Part 1

**Bold means POV**

_When tilted means thinking_

Normal mean saying

**Duncan's POV**

_I was walking to school today. I did see some kids in the way. A girl who look like a prep with a musician, 2 girls who wearing a the same clothes, a guy with a cowboy hat on with a big black dude with a bunny in his arms and a goth girl. When I finally made to school to school I look for the office. Once I found it I asked," _Can I have my schedule? My name is Duncan Smith_." The man gave my schedule and I science first in 207. Once I walk out of the hall way I ran into the prep girl."_Hey watch it_," I yelled at the girl. _

"Well sorry," _she said in a rude way not that I've been yelled in ruder way." _Whatever, do you know where room 207." "Well you must be the new kid who has been to prison, you take right and you're first door to the left." Thanks Princesses," I_ said walking to where she said it was. "_My name is not Princesses it'sCourtney_." "Whatever_ Princesses. _I found the room to see everyone is here all ready. I tap on the teacher and told him I'm new here and my name is Duncan Smith. He told me to wait we are getting new partners any way. I did what he said but he better not get uses to it."_ Class we are getting new partners to day so grap your self and come up here."_ Everyone did what they were told and then he put the sitting order on the board. I t look likes this_

_Lab one_

_Owen and Eva_

_Lab Two_

_Gwen and Trent_

_Lab Three_

_Heather and D.J_

_Lab Four_

_Duncan and Bridgette_

_5_

_Geoff and Lindsay_

_6_

_Izzy and Harold_

_7_

_Courtney and Cody_

_8_

_Sadie and Tyler_

_9_

_Beth and Justin_

_10_

_Katie and Noah_

_I took a set next to a girl with a blue hoodie and blond hair_

Part Two coming soon


	3. Science Class Part 2

**Bold means POV**

_When tilted means thinking_

Normal mean saying

**Duncan's POV**

_I took a seat next to a girl with a blue hoodie with blond hair that's in a ponytail. The teacher was talking but I didn't catch any thing because I fall asleep when he said O.K._

_After a minute I felt a hand on my head. The hand raise my head then let go to it making me hit head on the desk._

"Hey you know trouble you can get when you fall asleep" _she said_

"And I care why" _I whispered back and about to go back to sleep a again_

"Didn't your parents make go to this because they didn't want you to be in prison again?" _I nodded_," well if you don't be good here then you will go back to where you were and after a while you will be in prison again," _she answer_.

_The teacher said_ "Bridgette and Duncan there is not talking in class not what is so imported that you have to talk about in now."

"He was talking to me so I told to shut up," _she lied because I only said 4 words: And I Care Why._

Well since I know you don't lie and if you look more of the person to tell the truth then Duncan," _whatever she lieing right now, _"now everyone try to decide what science project you will do for the science fair."

"You liar," _I said still a little angry_

Well I had, if I've get in trouble, I get detention but you get a week till you can get trouble because he thinks you will have all the rules. Now what science project do you want to do" _she replied_

"You think I got an idea on what we should do"

"Well you do have school in where ever you lived"

"Yeah but I've but I either ditch or was in prison"

'Well when you wear in prison didn't they have a school program?"

"No that's only in juvie"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Juvie is for kids who do little crimes, prison is for adult or kids who did big crimes"

"Find come over to my house today and well talks about it"

"O.K. but where do you live?"

_She started to write her cell phone number then gave it to me, "_call me and I well tell you where I live"_ Then the bell rang and I look at my schedule. I had math room 222. _

_She was about to leave but I stop her and said, _"Hey where room 222."

Just follow me I have the same class." S_he answers _and _left while I followed. Once we left the room princess wanted to talk to her._

**Courtney's POV**

_I saw Bridgette talking to the new kid, who keeps calling me princess, early. She says he was trying to talk to her and she told him to shut up but she was saying more then shut up to that kid. I called her over to ask her what she was talking about._

"Hey Bridge, what where you talking about to the new kid." I asked

"The science project, court"

"No, when the teacher asked you what you where talking about."

"He was trying to talking and told him to shut up"

"Well then you must been saying it over and over again"

"I also told him that we can get in trouble for talking"

"Oh" _she then walk over to the new kid, who name I need to remember, and then went class. I saw Trent and walked over to him told we need to get class. We then headed to room 222. _


	4. Geoff and Gym

**Bold means POV**

_When tilted means thinking_

Normal mean saying

**Duncan's POV**_._

_Man I'm so bored. There is nothing to do. I can either do the math homework, which I won't do, or bug one of the kids sitting next, but Bridgette's warning and I don't want to go back to jail. Man math is so boring. The Bell Rings. I mean math was so boring. I took out my schedule, next is P.E. Bridgette was about to leave but I caught her and asked "_Bridge do you know where P.E. room is_" I asked_

"2 things: 1 only my close friend can call me Bridge. 2. you can just follow me again" _she answered. She left and I followed. Since P.E. is the easiest for me and I wanted to know what we are going to do._

_I asked her _"do you know what we are going do."

"First you are going to change into your gym clothes, then play dodge ball because it Monday."

"We play dodge ball on Mondays"

"Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

"What about Tuesday and Thursday"  
"We play basketball on Tuesday and softball on Thursday"

_We reach the door that said GYM on it so I open it for Bridgette and said_ "Lady first" _she looked a little shock._

"You're a guy who whole doors open for girls"

"Just for a girl who got on my good side and for showing me to my classes so when I ditch I don't sneak into one of my class."

_She laughs and went in, I followed but of course she went to the girl's locker room and I went to the boys. About 2 minutes later I was dress in a white shirt and red shorts but I ran into a sign of what can't be worn with the gym clothes. Piercings and dog collars, so I had to take all my piercing and dog collar off. 3 minutes later I come out to see Bridgette fighting with a guy with a cowboy hat on. I walked over to them asked Bridgette _"Hey Bridgette is this guy giving you trouble"

"No Duncan he is just leaving"

"Babe don't be that way"

"Geoff I not your babe, I'm you ex-babe"

"What can I do to get you back?"

"Nothing because me and Harold have a better chance to get of getting together than us getting back together"

"Well maybe you and Harold have a high chance together because I think we have a good chance of getting back together" _she slapped him and by the mark on his face it hurt. She left_.

"Well I know I'm new here but I think your chances are really low."

"Whatever I'm Geoff"

"Duncan"

"Kids line up its time to pick teams" _the teacher said. We all lined up, he looked at me and said_ "Well it looks like we have newbie. What your name son"

"Duncan"

"Duncan, you all need to remember that because when you captain you have to say his name. The captains are D.J and Cody."

_D.J was the guy I saw on my way to school while Cody look like a nerd with no front teeth._

"D.J your first, and to tell Duncan its boy, girl, boy, girl

"Bridgette"

"Your turn Cody"

"Gwen"

_The team when on for a while and I was pick by D.J. The teams are_

_BridgetteGwen_

_GeoffTrent_

_EvaCourtney_

_MeOwen_

_IzzyLindsay_

_TylerNoah_

_KatieHeather _

_JustinHarold_

_BethSadie_

"O.K lets start"

_The Game went pretty fast I was able to his Trent, Noah, Sadie and Cody in that order. We had 6 people left: Geoff, D.J, Bridgette, Eva, Izzy and Me. They had 5 people left: Gwen, Owen, Heather, Courtney and Harold. This how the rest went_

_Gwen hit Izzy_

_Owen hit Eva_

_I caught Heathers ball and brought in Eva_

_Bridgette hit Courtney_

_Gwen and Owen hit Eva_

_Owen hit Geoff_

_Owen hit D.J_

_I hit Owen_

_Bridgette hit Gwen_

_It was now Harold vs. Bridgette and Me_

_I try to hit Harold but he dodges it I try 3 more times and he still dodges it. Bridgette threw one and hit him right in the spot a guy doesn't want to hit and we won. I gave Bridgette a high five. The rest of the day was pretty boring. I was on my way home when I saw Bridgette. I ran up to her and said "_Hey Bridgette"

"Duncan you walk home"

"Yeah I didn't know you walk because I didn't see you on the way to school"

"I was at my dad's house this morning"

"Your parents are no longer together"

"Yeah"

"So, what time do you want to come over to work on the science project?"

"Around 5:00"

"Well see you then"

"Bye"

"Bye"


	5. Dating

**Bold means POV**

_When tilted means thinking_

Normal mean saying

**Duncan's POV**_._

_Once I got home I saw that no one was home so I went in my room to see if I can make some changes. I went into my room. The walls where plain white, after 5 minutes I had a skull on each wall in my room. I decided that I would take a nap and finish the rest later_

_2 Hours Later_

_I wake up to my cell phone ringing. I pick up the phone to see who it was_

Hello?

Duncan, it's your mother we want to tell you we would be home at 7:00. _I look at the clock to see its 4:45._

Mom can I call you back I got to make a phone about my homework?

Duncan you never want to do you home… you want to call a girl don't you.

No, kind of because a girl is going to help me with my homework

Bye Duncan

Bye

_I pull out Bridgette cell phone # (555-4848). I then call her but I heard a ringing that wasn't coming form my cell phone I turn_ _around to see a girl with blond hair and blue hoodie that look just like Bridgette._

Hello?

Bridgette, its Duncan I was wondering when do you want me to come over?

Right now would be good my address is 556 Cherry St

One more question

What

Tell me if you see a guy who looks like me when you turn around

Why?

Just do it _the blond in the window turn around and saw me._

Duncan you live right behind me.

I guess

Well in less you won't take as long as Geoff did.

Hey do you care if I come to your room by your window

Sure _I was pretty shocked no girl wanted to claim through window before (still did it) and I didn't think Bridgette was going to let me._

O.K. in a couple of seconds than.

_After about 30 seconds I got in Bridgette room_.

Hey Duncan

"Hey Bridge" _then she gave me a mad look_ "tte"

So what science project do you want to do?

No idea, plus why did you get mad at Geoff today

Hey asked me to get back together with me but said no because I saw him making out with a girl in are school named heather and he wouldn't leave alone. Now all my friends have boyfriends beside me.

"That are girls" _I added_

My guy friends have girlfriends

Not me

I never said you were my friend.

That was so not cool Bridge

So what science project _I stop her there_

Hey look that early today you said that you closet friends can call you Bridge but you said I wasn't your friend but I just call you Bridge and you didn't get made so I am you only friend who isn't dating any one

And that is a good thing

You don't let me have a moment do you

Nope

You are so cruel

Like you

That is one thing we have in common, so me and you should go out

Sure

Well it your _then I notice she said sure _what

I said sure Duncan

What _still in shock_

Let me say this slower so your little brain can understand you asked me out and I said Sure

So the science project the science should be about how many guys have piercing at my school.

Sure

Can you say anything other then sure

Yes


	6. Lunch Part 1

**Bold means POV**

_When tilted means thinking_

Normal mean saying

**Duncan's POV**_._

_The Next Day_

_I woke to a beeping sound. It was my alarm, I reach to turn and turn it off. Then I went to bathroom. After that I put on some clothes. I saw Bridgette in the window about to change her clothes but she might of saw or remember that a live by her so she close the currents. Never get to have any fun. Well about my science project the answer was 2. Me and this kid name Heith. I check my clock it was 7:00 so I went to school but only because Bridgette said that gave a week until I can get in trouble._

_When I was walking to school I saw a kid with piercing. I walk over to him and said "_Hey is you name Heith_"_

"How do you know my name?"

"Bridgette told me"

"You hang out with Bridgette"_ Well he wasn't one of Bridgette closest friends if he still calls her Bridgette_

"Why would Bridgette not hang out with me?"

"Because Bridgette doesn't hang around people that don't look school smart"

"She dated Geoff and how do you know I not school"

"About Geoff, D.J was able to get Bridgette to think he was smart. And about you not smart in school I took a shot and you caved"

"Are you Bridgette friend?"

"Only because I am dating her best friend Gwen"

"She was the girl with blue and black hair that looks Goth"_ Heith nodded. Heith had an ear and nose piecing like I do. He has a Mohawk like I do besides his is blue. Everything he was wear was black-short shirt and shoes then I asked him_

"Hey what time do you eat lunch?"

"4th is that what you eat?" _I nodded_ "Want to sit with me and Gwen."

"Sure"

_Lunch _

_I walk in to the lunch room to see everyone look at me. Why are they looking at me? Yesterday I didn't come in the lunch because I didn't have lunch money or lunch. I saw a long lunch line. _

_Order Owen, Izzy, Eva, Heather, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Justin, Noah, Cody, D.J, Geoff, Trent, Harold, Sadie, Katie, Gwen, Heith, Courtney, and Bridgette._

_I went to end line were Bridgette was._

"Hey Bridgette"

"Hey Duncan"

"Why are people starting at me"_ Courtney turns around and answers me_

"Because someone started a rumor that you and Bridgette are going out which I don't believed"

"Yeah so not_" Bridgette said nervously_

"Who started it?"

"Heather" I started to here a Move and it keep getting closer that's when I saw Owen charging at a table with Izzy right behind him.

"So what food are we eating" _I asked_

"Mystery Meat_" After about 2 minutes of waiting to pay I saw Heith come at me._

"Hey Duncan lets go sit at my table sure" _We past by Owen. "Hey Owen do you my plate"_

"_Sure"_ _Heith handed his plate to Owen. I gave my plate to him and said_

"_Here have mine"_

**Part two coming soon**


	7. Lunch Part 2

**Review**

**Duncan's POV**_._

_So after we gave are lunch to Owen we sat at table with no one with everybody still staring at me. Heith and I sat parallel to each. I started to look around. Gwen was getting a soda, Owen was eating the food we gave him while Izzy look at me mad, and everybody else was either staring at me or Bridgette. _

"Hey, why are people starting at you"_ Heith asked_

"Country said that Heather started a rumor that me and Bridgette are going out"

"Is it a rumor?"

"Yes" _I bet that I look like I was lying because Heith than said_

"You 2 are going out"

"Shut Up"

"I won't tell anyone"

"Thanks"

"Or maybe I will"

"What" _I heard feet starting to come over_

"Duncan don't start doing the what thing again" _Bridgette said walking to throw away her trash_

"What is the what thing" _Heith asked. Bridgette than came back and said_

"Where Duncan can't stopping saying what"

"Will you stop?" _I asked_

"Sure" _Gwen then sat down_

"What where you guys and Bridgette talking about"

"Some what thing" _I told hear_. _She looked confused_ "Don't asked"

"I won't" _Owen walks over to Heith_

"Here Heith $2.00 for the food and sorry Duncan but I only have 75 cents so here."

"Thanks" _Owen walk away _"Hey Gwen how much is a Pop"

"75 cents"

"Well I going to buy a pop" _I started to walk to so the Soda machine to see Bridgette there. Finally people stop starting at me. Once I got to the Soda machine Bridgette turn around crashing into me making are lips touch. "_Uhhhhhhhhh"

"Don't say what"

"Fine"

"Do you have a quarter?" _I reach into to my pocket. I had $1.00._

"Nope"_ She started to look at me like I was lying "_fine" I gave heard one of my quarters.

"Thank you."

"Wha"

"Don't say what"

"Fine so wha"

"Don't say what"

"Fine so are you doing anything tonight"

"Babysitting my little brother"

"Is he a baby or like a 6 years old"

"5 year old"

"So want any help with that"

"Sure and thanksfor giving me this quarter" she said holding a quarter

"You starting to act like me"

"Guess I will see you in prison then." _She walks away with a Diet Pepsi. I look at the choices: Pepsi, diet Pepsi, MT Dew, diet Mt dew or Sunkist. I pick Pepsi. After 10 minutes of talking to Gwen and Heith. The bell rang. Next was art. Yesterday it got cancel because of announcement. I threw my pop in the recycling bin and went to art._

**Try to get next one up today or Tomorrow. **


	8. Softball

**Review**

**Duncan's POV**_._

_After walking threw the halls I found Art Class. I saw 7 tables_

_Table 1_

_Heather, Lindsay, Beth_

_2_

_Courtney, Trent,_

_3_

_Ezekiel, Harold, Cody_

_4_

_Eva, Izzy Noah_

_5_

_Owen DJ Geoff_

_6_

_Katie Sadie Justin_

_7_

_Heith Gwen Bridgette_

_I saw the teacher and asked him "_Where do I sit"

"Are you good in art?"

"No"

"By Gwen"_ I walked over to Gwen's table. I sat at the only chair left._

"You suck at drawing don't you" _Heith said_

"How do you know this stuff?"

"First 2 times I got you to cave. This time people who suck at drawing come sit by Gwen." I_ looked at Heith and Bridgette art work and they weren't the best._

"What do you want to draw?" _Gwen asked_

"_Do_ I have to draw anything?"

"Nope" _yes I don't have to draw "_If you don't want to pass" _Knew there was a catch_

_For art I drew me in a cell. Next Gym, we are playing softball. (_**I might of say said basketball on Tuesday and Softball on Thursday. If I did switch those) **We wor pant instead of shorts

"O.K team Captains are Courtney and Bridgette."

"Trent"

"Duncan" _Everyone got a shock look their besides Bridgette and me I walk over to her and gave her a high five"_

_Teams_

_Courtney: Trent, Gwen, D.J, Izzy Geoff Heather Tyler Beth Harold_

_Bridgette: Me Eva Owen Katie Justin Lindsay Cody Sadie Noah_

_We got to the baseball field. Bridgette told us the lineup and position_

_1__st__ Me 3__rd_

_2__nd__ Bridgette SS_

_3__rd__ Eva Pitcher_

_4__th__ Owen Catcher_

_5__th__ Justin 1__st_

_6__th__ Katie 2__nd_

_7__th__ Cody CF_

_8__th__ Sadie LF_

_9__th__ Lindsay Bench_

_10__th__ Noah RF_

_We were home so they batted first. It was and easy. Eva stuck out Izzy then Gwen and Geoff ground out to me. Bridgette and I waited outside the dugout so DJ can warm up._

"Hey Bridgette how did you know this the rightline up"

"Well because last time I was Captain this was the line up besides I had Cody playing 3rd and Lindsay Center Field and Cody batting first and we won."

"Batter Up" _The ump said. The first pitch was outside, and then inside, next was a strike. D.J then threw a pitch right down the middle and I hit at the fence in left field over Tyler. I got a triple. Bridgette got me in with a fly ball to CF Izzy. Eva got walk and Owen ground out into a double play. DJ hit a homerun to tie the score at 1. Eva then stuck out Trent, Courtney, and Heather. We got out 1 2 3. Eva then struck out Tyler Beth and Harold. The same thing happen to us like lest inning. We won 3-2 thank to Bridgette 2 run homerun off Geoff with me on 2__nd__ base. _

**After School**

_I'm walking home with Bridgette_

"Nice Homerun"

"Nice double" _I roll my eyes "_P.S Duncan don't look threw he window when I am change or you won't have kids"

"With you"

"With anyone"

"So when do you want me to come over for babysitting"

"3:30"

"K, bye"

Bye


	9. Baby Sitting

**Review**

**Duncan's POV**_._

_3:25 PM_

_It almost 3:30 and I am bored to death. My cell phone started to ring. It was my mom._

"Hello?"

"Duncan who was school?"

"Good I guess"

"Good. Your dad and me have to work the night shift tonight so you are going to be home by yourself but I had the neighbors make sure you stay home or don't have a party"

"How could I have a party on my second day of school?"

"You already have a "study" partner" _I knew what she meant by study_

"Well I have to go to her house to help her with something"

"What do you need to help her with?"

"Art"

"You stink at drawing"

"She has her friend coming over to help both of us."

"O.k. then honey bye."

_I hung up the phone and look at the clock 3:31. Guess I go to Bridgette's_

_I climb through my window then climb to her window. I knock on the window._

_I saw Bridgette coming to open it._

"Hey Duncan" _She said help me up_

"Wha"

"Don't say what" _This didn't sound like Bridgette. It sounded like a little boy. I turn around to see a little boy. He had blond hair with blue shirt that said Dolphin rule with blue shorts._

"You taught him that"

"Yep, I am going down stair to watch T.V." _Bridgette said leaving_

"Hey there little kid." _I say to the little kid_

"I don't like you"

"Well get in line a lot of people don't like me." _The little kid then kicks me. I started to hold my shin. While moving backwards a little girl came under Bridgette's bed got on her hands and knee making me trip. They started to laugh. The girl looks like the boy besides the skirt instead of shorts. "_I'm going to hurt you guys_"_

"Oh yeah_" they both started crying. Bridgette than came upstairs_

"Mary. Len what's wrong."

"He said he was going to hurt us."

"Duncan did"_ They nodded their heads_ "Kids go to you room me and Duncan are going to have a talk" they left laughing

**That was all I could get in to do I leaving to go to baseball practice. I will try to get it up by tonight. **


	10. talking

**Review**

**Duncan's POV**_._

_Bridgette then look at me mad. _"Bridgette look before you get mad let me explain."

"O.K explain"

"O.K they little boy say he didn't like me then I said that a lot of people hate me then he kick me in the shin then the little girl came out from under your bed at got her hand and knees and trip me then I said I was going to hurt them they started to cry then you came up here and got all mad and then I said let me explain and you said O.K and then I explain it."

"And I believe that."

"I was hopping yes."

"Why would I believe that?"

"Because it's true."

"Show me it real"_ That where I was stuck. Then I came up with Idea._

"Do they were dating?"

"No one does besides us."

"And Heith"_ I said really quietly_

"You told Heith."

"No he found out"

"We will take about this another time."

"O.K so here the plan."

_After explain the plan to Bridgette we went downstairs_

"Guys can you come downstairs dinner ready." _They came downstairs "_Duncan I can't believe you."

"You can't believe that those little brats trip me."

"Yes"

"Well if you can't believe that little brat trip me then we should break up"

"Fine"

"Fine" _I then walk out the door_

**Bridgette's POV (final it not just Duncan's)**

_I saw Duncan leave. I turn around to see the kids looking at me._

"Bridgette you were dating Duncan?"_ Len said_

"Yes Len, but we broke up because he thought you were bad."

"Bridgette we actually trip Duncan."

"So you broke me and Duncan up," _I_ p_ut a thumb up to Duncan._

"Yes"

"I told you they trip me" _Duncan said coming in._

"Wait what going on here."

"Duncan and I want to see if you tell us if you trip Duncan and you did so in you room."

"K you just like mom"

**Duncan POV (I didn't last long)**

_Next Day_

_Once I came in the building I saw Bridgette looking at bulletin board. "_Hey Bridgette what are you looking at?" _I look to see a talent show sign up parents only. "_You looking at the talent show sign up."

"Yes but I need a parent to sing with."

"I do it, But what song do you want sing." _Heith than came up to us and said_

"why not Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship, It a lot like you . Bridgette the good girl and Duncan the bad boy who make the good girls go bad."

"That could work." _We said in together _


	11. Talent Show

**Review**

**Duncan's POV**_._

"But we need someone to play the drums and guitar." _I asked_

"Gwen and me can," _Heith said_

"You and me do what," _Gwen asked_

"You play the guitar and I play the drums in Bridgette's band"

"o.k."

"The Talent show is Friday, so be there."

**Friday**

_So after 2 days of practicing we got it right. Everyone here besides Bridgette. She said she was going to do something different tonight. On the stage are Courtney and Trent singing a song Trent wrote probably wrote. The one good thing about this song is Heith and me are the only bad boys in the school so no can steal are song._

"Thanks Courtney and Trent" _the announcer said clapping her hand while Courtney and Trent left "_Next up is the bad boys and girls."

"Where Bridge" _Gwen asked_

"How should I know?"

"You're her boyfriend"

"How do you know?"

"She told me"_ Gwen then picks up her guitar as we head out there. I head by the mic. I waited for Gwen and Heith to start playing. Once they started I started to sing _**(Duncan line are bold, Heith and Gwen don't sing but sometimes will say the same thing they said last.)**

**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad**

I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad

**I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad** _I saw come on the stage (Bridgette is underline)_

I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control _I look at Bridgette to see Bridgette have a skull shirt on like mine green highlights and piercing everywhere mine was and the same one."_

**She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild**

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad**

**Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
**Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance (_Heith sang with Duncan and Gwen sang with Bridgette)_

**I make them good girls go bad**  
(They don't stand a chance -_Heith sings this)_  
**I make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
(**Good girls go bad-Gwen sings this)**  
**I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist**  
****I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go (**_Heith sang this with Duncan)_

**O.K that's is it for today, and Duncan and Bridgette weren't just standing around**** by the mics they were moving around but u will have to make it your self**

**Review **


	12. Winners

**Review**

**Duncan's POV**_._

_We exited the stage._

"Bridgette why did you change." _Gwen asked_

"The bands name is bad girls and Bad boys and girls mean 2 and Gwen was only 1."

"Are you keeping like this?"

"No," _I snap my fingers which ended up having Bridgette kick me in the balls, "_My parents would kill me."_ Heith came over to help me up and whisper so Bridgette or Gwen didn't here us_

"Hint # 1 don't make Bridgette angry she knows everybody weakness that she knows"

"She known me a week."

"What man doesn't get hurt when kicked in the balls?"

"True" _the announcer came on the stage_

"O.K we have the result 3rd place goes to Heather, Lindsay, and Beth. 2nd place goes to Courtney and Trent." _Those guys came on stage. Those guys were also are the only competition in the talent show. "_1st place goes to Bridgette_, _Gwen, Heith and Duncan." _We came on the stage got the trophy and left. I was standing next to Bridgette when Courtney came over._

"Bridgette why you change your look?"

"You don't need to know that Princess" _Courtney kick me in the ball_

"Stop calling me Princess

"Have you been calling Courtney Princess?"

"No"

"Yes you have"

"Haven't"

"Have"

"Haven't"

"Have"

"Haven't"

"Haven't"

"Have"

"Ha

"Dang it"

"So will stop calling Courtney Princess."

"Fine."

**That's it. Sorry for the short chapter. I have a poll at my account to see who you guys want to be the 3****rd**** couple**

**Geoff and Heather**

**Courtney and Trent or**

**Owen and Izzy will join Duncan and Bridgette and Heith and Gwen **


	13. Help me out

**Help me out.**

**Write now I am having Writers Block and I need you guys to help me out. So send a chapter about Total drama High School couple Bridgette x Duncan**

**You can P.M or Review.**

**Also there is a new poll about how many chapters there should be in this story**

**Courtney and Trent one the third couple**


	14. Out Part 1

**If u like Call of Duty go read my story Gaz**

**Review**

**Duncan's POV**_._

_I walked into Science Class, went to my lab. When I got there I saw Heith sitting there not Bridgette._

"Heith what r you doing here?" I asked

"To learn about Science."

"But why are you sitting in Bridgette seat?"

"Mr. Miller said since Bridgette out sick today so I can sit and be your lab partner for Today."

"Bridgette out sick?" Heith nodded "lucky don't have to go to school." Heith laugh

"Class lets get started." Mr. Miller said, "Ok pass up your homework."

_We had homework. I grab my science book and grap the paper to see I only had 1 problem done. _**Name-Duncan Smith.**

"Doug." _I heard in a girl voice. I turned around to see that it was Lindsay._

"Who Doug." I asked

"You silly."

"No I am Duncan."

"Really." I nodded "That's sucks."

"Why."

"Cause Doug is really awesome name." _I grap the papers and decided to turn around instead of listing to this idiot. Makes since why Courtney call her Lindsiot_

"Yeah Lindsay can be an idiot sometimes." Gwen said turn around to get the papers.

"Sometimes, don't you mean all the time." Heith said.

"Mr. Miller, Heith called me idiot." Lindsay said

"Heith detention." Mr. Miller said. _Dang this teacher is mean, him and me won't get along that well. Gwen started to laugh. The rest of hour was the teacher talking about stuff that I had no idea what it meant. Math we did Fractions, Gym we played dodge ball then lunch it was Hot dogs which I gave to Owen. _

_I sat next to Heith and Gwen. Heith again gave his lunch to Owen for $2.00. Owen only gave me 1.50. I went to bathroom. I came out to get punch in the face I blackout after that._

**I did after a 5 month wait I got the next chapter. The next chapter wont be as long as I wait. I might have the next Chapter up tonight or Tomorrow. 345 words**


End file.
